Meryl's Choice
by cmr2014
Summary: Man down. How will his wife honor his memory?


DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

**Meryl's Choice**

Somewhere in the barren wasteland of the desert planet Gunsmoke, where once had been a little village, a mass graveyard marked the site of a battle that had claimed many lives.

Many bodies were buried in this place so filled with death that even weeds and grave flowers would not grow, but there was only one headstone.

A black-clad woman with moonlight skin and midnight hair knelt by the stone.

The sky was gray, matching her heart. That was it. It wanted to rain, but couldn't.

It _should_ be raining. It should have been always raining since he fell. The planet itself should have mourned his loss. But no rain came. The sky was as dry as her own cried-out tear ducts.

The funeral had been small. Too small for a man who had saved so many lives. They would never know the sacrifices he had made for a race that cursed his name and celebrated his death.

She would know. And she would always be in love with the most magnificent man she had ever met.

Memories flashed through her as she lay down and rested her head on her husband's tombstone.

"_Let me go! Milly, put me down! I have to go back to him! He needs me!"_

"_I'm sorry, Meryl, but I promised him I would keep you safe! You know why I can't let you go back there!"_

She wished with all her heart that he hadn't made the choice he did.

"_Vash!" _

_In the aftermath, she ran to her husband's side. She heard his death rattle as she cradled his head. _

_One lucky shot. Because he wouldn't shoot a kid._

"_Vash, you have to heal yourself! I know you can do it, please! I can't lose you now, not now of all times!"_

_He gurgled as he coughed, blood spraying on himself and her._

"_Don't ask that of me," he rasped. "To do that would…betray…my humanity…everything I've ever had to offer you. I can't…betray you like…that. I want to die as…your husband…not live…as a plant."_

_His words were growing fainter. She had to put her ear to his mouth to hear him say, "I love you, Meryl…now and forever." He used up the little strength he had left to place his hand on her belly. _

"_Take care of our children."_

"Meryl."

She looked up. Vash's brother had softened since it happened. He now used the first names of Meryl and Milly, silent acknowledgement of the grief they each bore.

He had a young man with shackled hands and feet by the scruff of the collar.

"I have brought him."

Meryl rose from the ground, brushing soil off her clothes. Knives kicked the boy in back of the knees, forcing him to the ground in front of Meryl.

"I kept the chains on him so he can't run away."

"That's enough, Knives," Meryl instructed. "Milly shouldn't be alone. Leave us."

"He was my brother," Knives insisted quietly. "I should be here."

"You had over a century to give a damn about your brother!" she snapped viciously. "For that time, you chose to make his life miserable, relishing his suffering. Even when he spared your life, you turned your back on him. Only now, in death, do you claim kinship.

"I had less than five years with my husband, and I cherished every moment. Where is _my_ century with Vash? Answer me that! If you can give him back to me so I can have my rightful time with him, then you can be here for this."

Knives was silent.

"Can you?" she spat. "You see yourself as a deity. Prove it. Give me back my husband! Give me all the time with him that you squandered! _Give him back to me, damn you!_"

His head hung down under her beratement.

"You forfeit your claim on him as a brother. You don't get to watch this. Leave."

Knives sullenly trudged away to try to comfort Milly.

Meryl looked at the shackled youth in front of her. Just a boy, really. A punk kid who squeezed off a lucky shot on a man who wouldn't take his own shot, and wound up with the title of The Man Who Killed Vash the Stampede.

_They sat next to each other under the star-filled sky._

"_You can…" she started shyly. "You can stay here as long as you like."_

_He smiled at her. Not one of the fake ones that he used to hide his pain. His real Vash smile._

"_That sounds good. Might not be such a bad idea."_

"I didn't mean to, not really," the kid said. "I just wanted to be a bad man. I wanted people to respect me. I didn't even know I'd shot until after the trigger was pulled. Honest, ma'am."

"_You're going, aren't you?"_

"_I have to," Vash told her. "I have to save Knives if I can, stop him for good if I can't. Either way, I have to go."_

"_You can't leave."_

"_Meryl, I –"_

"_You can't leave until you know that I love you."_

_She wasn't sure who started it, but they shared a long, slow kiss. Not a goodbye kiss. A we'll-pick-up-where-we-leave-off kiss._

"_I promise you, I will come back. For good." _

Meryl reached into the pockets in her mourning clothes, produced a derringer in each hand.

"_You remember when I told you it was your job or your life?"_

"_I'll never forget. The first time you broke my heart."_

"_I'm afraid I have to give you another choice."_

_Meryl stiffened in his arms. "Please don't say you have to leave again. You promised you were back for good!"_

"_I don't have any choice in this. Things have changed, and I need an answer."_

_He moved her back and got down on one knee. The ring he showed her was insignificant to anyone else; to her, the most spectacular thing she'd ever seen. _

"_It's yes or no, Meryl Stryfe. Will you be my insurance girl for life?"_

_Somewhere in the ensuing ecstasy, she got around to saying yes._

"Bad men die how they lived," she told the boy. "By the gun."

"_I have something to tell you!"_

"_But I took the trash out, Meryl!"_

"_Not that, you silly broom-head." She rubbed her belly, caressing the tiny lives within. "I'm pregnant."_

_He was knocked speechless for several moments._

_Then: "I'm going to be a father? You mean it? A real daddy?"_

_She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. You and I, we've made something special. A couple of somethings special."_

_He reached his hands out hesitantly. She took them and put them on her belly, letting him feel the kicks. "It's ok, Vash, you don't have to be afraid. You're going to make a wonderful dad."_

"_What if something happens?"_

"_Nothing will happen, Vash. We'll have kids and more kids and I'll spend the rest of my life with the man I love."_

_He grinned. "Sounds good to me!"_

"He didn't kill any of them," the boy said. "It was amazing, he shot and shot but only ever wounded them. They all killed each other, trying to get to him. Then he aimed at me. I thought I was dead, but he didn't pull the trigger. I never meant to!"

_An army of darkness had risen up, bad men bonded together in a common desire to claim the bounty on Vash's head. Word had gotten out of where he had made his life, and the enemy came for him._

"_Milly, take Meryl and get out of here. I'll give you the time you need."_

"_Vash, I'm staying with you. I won't let you face this alone."_

"_Meryl, you have to go!"_

"_No, I need to stay with you! They'll destroy you this time!"_

_He held his pregnant wife close and kissed her passionately._

"_As long as you're safe, they can't."_

"Forgive me!" the boy cried out. "I never meant to, please forgive me!"

"Forgive you?"

Meryl put a derringer right up against each eye. The boy was wracked with sobs.

"_Will you be my insurance girl for life?"_

"_No one ever has the right to take the life of another."_

One derringer wavered slightly. She forced it steady.

"_I'm going to be a father? You mean it? A real daddy?"_

Cocked back both hammers.

"_I promise you, I will come back. For good." _

"_As long as you're safe, they can't."_

"Forgive you?" she repeated. "I am Meryl Stryfe, wife of Vash the Stampede. This is me, taking your life."

"_This world is made of – LOVE AND PEACE!"_

She slowly lowered the derringers, de-cocked, and put them away.

"And this is my husband, the man you shot and killed, giving it back."

For Vash, she walked away from vengeance.


End file.
